


I Made This For You

by Shaele



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: But i love chocolate so i had to write this, Chocolate, Fushimi realizes his feelings thanks to a store clerk, Fushimi's really mean at first, M/M, SaruMi - Freeform, This is poorly written, Yata is really upset too, fluff kinda, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5993341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaele/pseuds/Shaele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentines Day, and Fushimi refuses Yata's chocolate, accusing it of being poisoned.</p><p>Hurt and angry, Yata runs away and Fushimi tries to make him chocolate to feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Made This For You

Fushimi clicked his tongue in annoyance as he stared down at the small cube of chocolate that was set in front of him a few minutes ago. It was just that - a cube of chocolate with a drawing of a monkey on it.

  
"Misaki, why did you make this?" Fushimi had no intention of eating it, especially coming from the one person that had vowed so many times to kill him.

  
"Well, I know you were going to be alone, and I know you hate watching couples-"

  
"So why did you make me this?" Fushimi interrupted, all but growling at Yata. It was a nice sentiment and all, but this wasn’t going to get him any ‘friend points’.

  
_Why was he even considering Yata his friend?_ They were supposed to be nothing more than roommates at this point in time.

  
Yata sighed and took the cube of chocolate from the table. "It’s. Just. A. Bit. Of. Chocolate." Yata said slowly, as if talking to an idiot. It was cool enough that it didn’t melt immediately in between his fingers. "Stupid monkey doesn’t even know how to eat one, eh?"

  
Fushimi clicked his tongue again. "Like I know if that thing is poisoned or not."

  
Yata stared attached Fushimi in disbelief. "Why would I poison the person that I - "

  
Yata caught himself. _What was he going to say?_  

Fushimi raised an eyebrow. "That you...?" He urged the redhead to go on with his sentence, fully aware of what he was about to say.

  
"... that I like." Yata mumbled, and after a moment he threw the cube of chocolate at Fushimi with as much force as he could, effectively hitting Fushimi square in the face. It wasn’t difficult to do so, considering they were only an arm’s length away.

  
Yata was seething in anger. "Well, if you won’t accept it then fine!" He grabbed a set of keys off of the key rack and stormed towards the entrance. He opened the door forcefully and turned to look at Fushimi one last time before grabbing his skateboard from the side of the door and looking outside. "I’ll be back later." Yata said with an undertone of malice before closing the door and leaving one another to their own thoughts.

  
Yata skated mindlessly about the city, losing himself in the pinks, reds, and whites of the streets and drowning himself in his own music, refusing to listen to the sweet words drifting about. He knew he had messed up big time with his random confession. He also knew that Fushimi had already caught onto Yata’s feelings long, long ago.

  
Yata was hurt. It was as simple as that. That little bit of chocolate cost him a couple burn marks and a lot of drawing practice, just to end up on the face of the one person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, soiled and unappreciated.

  
He would probably be crying right now if it weren’t for the familiar feeling of anger welling up in his throat. He knew he needed to blow off steam, but how?

  
By then Yata was cruising alongside the lakeside, and the sight of the sunset reflecting off of the surface of the water seemed to entrance him. He stopped skating and simply looked out, willing the tears to finally fall. He didn’t have the strength to entertain his anger. He didn’t have the strength to do anything, really.

  
He refused to let Fushimi see him cry. Especially if he was the reason for it. Yata could vividly imagine the smug look on Fushimi’s face as he looked down on him, taunting him with words such as "Oh? What’s the matter? You don’t need to cry about something as petty as feelings.”

It was so frustrating, but Yata put up with it, put up with the enigma that is Saruhiko Fushimi.

Because no matter how you looked at it, Yata really loves Fushimi.

  
Fushimi, on the other hand, sat quietly at the table back home, not even bothering to remove the remnants of chocolate from his face. It took him a good two minutes to sort his thoughts together.

  
"I was way too harsh on that idiot." Fushimi said, feeling a tinge of guilt creep up into his heart. He didn’t particularly dislike Yata, but he wasn’t sure what to name the feelings he harbored for the guy. It was a wild mix between affection, desire, and pain. It was as if everything they had gone through, from their meeting in middle school up until that very day, left him needing Yata to the point that he needed to possess him, and it wasn’t like him at all to feel that way towards anyone. It scared him, knowing that Yata was probably the one weakness he had. It scared him even more knowing that Yata wasn’t something he could not keep in his closet for the rest of his life. If Fushimi wasn’t careful, Yata could be taken away from him at any moment.

But right now Fushimi had no way of contacting Yata. He got up from the chair he had been sitting in all day and began to clean up his face. He took a small amount of the chocolate and tasted it, curious to see what was in it despite everything he said before Yata stormed out of the apartment.

“… Milk chocolate.” Fushimi clicked his tongue. It was more bitter than it was sweet, just the way he liked it.

Fushimi I felt even worse now.

_Why did he have to go and say those cruel things to him? Was it because he was embarassed?_

Yeah, that was probably it.

Fushimi looked over the kitchen countertop, looking for anything he could use to make his own bit of chocolate for the hothead. Yata, no matter how loud and rowdy he looks to be, was probably better at cleaning up messes than he was. Naturally, he found no kits he could reuse.

Irritated and downright moody, Fushimi trudged to their closet to put a coat on and took a walk outside, searching for a store that still sold those chocolate blocks. Since it was Valentines Day, they were probably on sale, so why not?

Fushimi finally found a store that had them for thirty percent off, and was now muttering to himself about just what kind of chocolate to make him. _What flavor did he like? Sweet? Bitter?_ He picked up a block of white chocolate and milk chocolate and started mulling over how they’d taste and how Yata would probably react to each of them.

“You must really like the person you’re going to give this to.” A voice brought him back from his internal debate. He looked over his shoulder to find a store clerk looking at him, amused by something.

“It’s usually girls that make things for guys on Valentines Day, so seeing a guy debating over what kind of chocolate to make is pretty rare.” She continued. “So, you really like them, right? The recipient, I mean.”

Fushimi stared at her. Was that what he was feeling towards Yata? He didn’t want to believe in bringing Yata happiness, especially after all that has happened between them.

But if that was the case, they wouldn’t be living together again, would they? Heck, they even shared the same bed. Same couch. Same closet. Same pair of keys.

Liking Yata didn’t seem like a bad thing at all, but he couldn’t bring himself to tell the idiot that.

Maybe that’s what the chocolates can do in his place.

After a minute he utterly gave up and bought both blocks, vaguely aware that the only thing he knew to do was melt the chocolate over boiling water. He thanked the store clerk and headed out, resisting the urge to sprint back to the apartment.

Fushimi made it back fairly quickly despite only speed walking, and to no surprise Yata still hasn’t come back.

He proceeded to start boiling water, and brought out a large metal bowl to set over the pot once it was boiling. What was he going to make? The easiest thing to do was probably use the muffin pan and make smaller blocks of chocolate, but that probably wouldn’t cheer Yata up.

He settled with using Yata’s favorite silicon cupcake cups and making a white chocolate cup with milk chocolate filling. At least that way he could put stuff on top if he felt like it.

When Fushimi finished creating the cups, he realized he had a lot of leftover milk chocolate. He clicked his tongue for the umpteenth time and drizzled the leftovers over the finished cups, hoping that it wouldn’t ruin the taste. When he finished, he cleaned up his mess and hovered over the chocolate cups he made. There were four in total, which seemed like too much for the occasion.

But...

It seemed too bland, for some reason. There was something off. The cup didn't exactly scream "I like you, idiot!", so he tried to make it prettier.

Fushimi dug through the refrigerator and pulled out some small berries and started tossing a few of each on top, sprinkling sugar after each cup was properly topped.

When finished, Fushimi was exhausted. He didn’t think that making some cups of chocolate would tire him out like this, and he was even more irritated by the fact that Yata still wasn’t back. He reeked of chocolate and berries, and it only made him hungry.

_It’s been three hours, where could he have gone?_

He set the cups on the table and sat in the chair across from the cups. Fighting off his desire to take a nap was getting harder and harder by the minute. Before allowing drowsiness to take over his body, his last thought was _he better damn appreciate these._

Yata was still by the lake, watching the sunset colors give way to blues and greys. They started reflecting the city lights, twinkling beautifully as they danced on the water's surface.

Yata decided to start heading home after making sure that his eyes weren’t puffy. It wasn’t too far from where he was at, and he made it home in less than ten minutes by skateboard.

He quietly unlocked the door, remembering how angry Fushimi was last time he barged in and caused a ruckus. He turned on the lights, and was surprised to see Fushimi asleep on the table, across from some prettily designed chocolate.

Yata stared, unable to comprehend the scene in front of him. Chocolate making utensils were drying on the dish rack, the garbage bin had some chocolate wrappers in it, and even his silicon molds were out.

“Oh, geez…” Yata couldn’t help but smile. He knew Fushimi always had issues expressing his feelings, but to come home with amazing looking chocolates and a peacefully sleeping Fushimi was too much for his heart.

He sat himself next to Fushimi and mimicked his position, folding his arms and resting his head onto his arms. He watched Fushimi’s body rise and fall to his breathing, and after a minute he leaned in and kissed Fushimi’s cheek.

Fushimi stirred, blinking slowly. Through bleary eyes he barely made out Yata’s figure, who was grinning widely at him.

“What are you so happy about?” Fushimi muttered, rubbing an eye. He looked at the chocolate cups and glanced over at Yata. He was still smiling.

He picked up a chocolate cup and handed it over to Yata, refusing to look at him.

“I’m sorry about earlier.” Fushimi said under his breath. Yata took the chocolate cup and bit into it.

After finishing the first cup, he could help but laugh. “It’s pretty good.” Yata said without a hint of sarcasm in his voice. “I didn’t know you were good at making these.”

“Anyone can melt chocolate and put fruit on top."

“Yeah, but nobody can make my heart beat like crazy like you do.”

“Stop with all the mushy talk.” Fushimi clicked his tongue. “I’m hungry.”

Yata laughed and got up.

“What would the tsundere like to have for dinner today?”

“I’d like your head on a silver platter.”

More laughter, and Fushimi couldn't help but smile at Yata. “I love you too, stupid monkey.”


End file.
